The Missing Demon Gods
The Missing Demon Gods (alias "The Missing Kishin") are two minor characters from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. They are two Demon Gods and former members of Ozunu Enno's Five Demon Warrior Force. As the two Missing Demon Gods don't have official names, the author of this article took the freedom to dub them after some of their characteristics. This is meant to make them more relatable than just calling them the generic first and second Kishin, but also resulted in rather funny names. Furisu The first Kishin is Furisu (also known as Fuzzy Tuft), named after the fuzzy tuft of hair on top of his head. The first panel depicts him standing behind Hidoku. Furisu is around 2,10 m (meters) or 4' 11" (feet) tall. He has two large horns, a fluffy mane with a fuzzy tuft of hair on top of it, as well as a short ponytail, fluffy sideburns and horned shoulders. His shoulder horns look like a mixture of the ones of Zenki's Demon God and Battle Demon God forms. But this isn't where the similarities between Zenki and Furisu end. His clothing style is very similar to Zenki's, as he not only wears an armor resembling the latter one's, he also wears the same, baggy pants and doesn't wear proper shoes as the general form of his feet is clearly visible. Unlike the other demon gods, Furisu has a horn sprouting above each of his heels. The second panel shows Furisu taking a battle stance and bearing his claws. He fights alongside Ozunu and Zenki. This implies that Furisu might be a more offense oriented warrior or might even use martial arts. Fuzzy Tuft manga.png|Furisu as he appears in the first panel. If one looks closely, they will notice that he is actually pretty detailed for a silhouette. Fuzzy Tuft manga 2.png|Furisu's appearance in the second panel. While this one has less details, we can see more of his general statue. Hidoku The second Kishin is Hidoku (also known as Serious Man), named after his constantly serious facial expression. The first panel shows him at the very bottom of the image, that depicts the Five Demon Warrior Force. Hidoku is around 2,35 m (meters) or 7' 9" (feet) tall. If viewed from afar, his great height and sturdy build give him a similar appearance to Vasara. Hidoku has four horns and a more serious and mature facial expression. The latter makes him look more like a man compared to all other four members of the Five Demon Warrior Force. While he sports shoulder horns like the ones of Furisu, Hidoku's horns are thicker in general, which again makes him more similar to Vasara. Hidoku's hair is very short and he lacks sideburns. This makes him stand out from all other members of the Five Demon Warrior Force, as they all sport sideburns of varying lengths and fluffyness. As he backs up Goki in the second panel, it's likely that he is a defense oriented warrior or maybe even a healer of some kind. Serious Man manga.png|Hidoku as he appears in the first panel. Similar to Furisu, there's more to this silhouette if one looks closely. Serious Man manga 2.png|Hidoku's appearance in the second panel. Here he can be seen together with Goki, which not only makes their difference in size very clear, but also shows off Hidoku's sturdy build. Notes As Hidoku's appearance in the second panel is greatly obscured by the text in the original work, the image shown in the gallery is actually a fixed version intended to restore his looks. The original second panel can be seen in the screenshot in the Manga-section below. Manga The Missing Demon Gods are exclusive to one appearance from the manga, where grandmother Saki tells Chiaki and the others about Ozunu and the Five Demon Warrior Force. Then she explains how Vasara declared that humanity was the source of all evils and needed to be destroyed, which caused a fierce battle between him and his former comrades. The follow up panel depecits Ozunu, Goki, Zenki, Furisu and Hidoku fighting Vasara and defeating him. After this, Vasara is sealed by Ozunu, but the Missing Demon Gods are also never heard of again. Not only is it unclear whether the Missing Demon Gods are dead or alive or what happened to them, they are also never mentioned again. The mystery of the Missing Kishin It is unknown if the Missing Demon Gods will appear in any future installments of the Kishin Douji Zenki series or stay absent forever. The manga never states what abilities they sport as the Missing Demon Gods are never seen using them. While the panel where they fight Vasara, clearly depicts Furisu in a battle stance and Hidoku backing up Goki, they don't use any moves. Their genders are never mentioned, but their body proportions make it pretty obvious that both of the Missing Demon Gods are male like the known ones. Trivia * While they don't sport official names, Semerone, the founder of this wiki, decided to call them the '''Missing Demon Gods' or Missing Kishin as a reference to Missingo from the Pokémon series.'' ** Just like Missingno, no one knows where the Missing Demon Gods came from and where they went. ** And just like Missingno, this shrouds most of their abilities, their personalities and their history in complete darkness. Category:Stubs Category:Male Category:Good Category:Demon Gods